I Love You: The Famous Last Words
by Erik'sAngelOfLightAndDark
Summary: Shattered
1. he left me

_I love you: the famous last words_  
><strong>Buffy's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"Buffy, I love you but I can't stay. I'm a monster in everyone's eyes but yours, luv. I wish I could stay but I can't. " and with that he walked away leaving a confused and heartbroken me in his place.<br>I watched as the bleached- blonde, blue eyed, British vampire I loved walked into the darkness of the alley. As soon as I was sure he was out of earshot, I broke down crying.  
>I fell asleep that night wishing that when I woke up, he would storm in sweep me into his arms and kiss me senceless. That he'd hold me and say he was sorry. Or when I woke it was all a terrible dream.<br>But no. When I woke I wished I hadn't woken at all. I was dreaming of him.  
>Of the moment I realized that feeling in the pit of my stomach was love. Of that first kiss. Of the three little words that he whispered to me in my ear every night.<br>I felt the burning tingle behind my eyes and knew my knight in black leather armor had left this damsel in the castle he found her in. He had left. And he wasn't coming back.  
>The burn became a rainstorm of tears as I started wailing. Felt arms wrap around me. Hope filled my body as I looked up. Alas. It wasn't him. It was my best friend Willow. She sat there rocking me back and forth saying everything would be alright. She was wrong.<br>Nothing would ever be okay again.  
>He had left.<br>_**Spike**_ had left.

**a/n: like it hate it luv it well r/r**

**Oh Jalicefreak66 is my beta reader her and i are personal friends so i email them to her**


	2. why

**Buffy's p.o.v.**

" Hey Buffy, you okay" said Anya when she and Xander walked through the open door of The Magic Box.

Xander was glancing at me with his fake emotionless stare, which I knew was hiding his worry. He asked me a very stupid question.

" So where'd tall, blonde, and stupid get off to?" I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. I slowly felt the burn grow into the fire that had turned oddly comforting.

I crumpled to the ground in tears. Willow and Anya were sitting on the floor rocking me back and forth. Comfort was useless. I wanted the pain. Wanted the misery. The heartbreak. It was my only reminder that HE was real.

Xander dropped to his knees and apologized about a million times. He didn't realize that I could see around the cold shoulder he gave Spike. I knew that he cared in his own Xander-ish way.

I saw the tears spring to his eyes even though he quickly pushed them back. He was hiding something. I wouldn't push it though. At least he, in a weird way, understood my pain.

I couldn't push him away. Giles was standing there in shock by my reaction. His face was priceless. I laughed inwardly and stood up wiping away the last of my tears.

"He left cause he was tired of Sunnyhell" I said in a huff and ran to my room, where I continued my breakdown alone.

'Spike, you left when I was going to tell you.' I should have told him why I wanted him so badly, and maybe he'd still be here. I wish we could change the past.

I'd ask Willow, but last time I did that it backfired severely. So I can't do anything about about the hole in my heart where Spike should be.


	3. spikes story

Spikes POV

I was yelling inwardly at myself. I could see the pain in the slayers eyes. It was killing me to do this but she'd be better off without me.

It must feel like Angel all over again. I'm such a PONCE! I'm going back to her. It looked like she wanted to tell me something important.

But I have to follow a lead to protect her. It's a mysterious note that says" Meet me tonight at midnight. I know your in with the slayer, William. If you want to know how I know you were William the Bloody, meet me at the Blood Bath. It's a vampire-only club. I'll be in the back. I'll know you when I see you Spike. Expect anyone.

Sincerly,

A friend.

I have to know who that is! He could be dangerous to Buffy!

I went to the back of the Blood Bath and waited for the man to approach. Instead a true git walked in instead.

"Xander how did you get in?" I asked in a hushed, annoyed voice.

Get this. He said "I'm here to talk to my long-lost, British brother. I put the note in your pocket Spike."

**A/N SOOOO SRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE... IVE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN PLANNING A MASS INVASION OF MY HOUSE TO SEE HUNGER GAMES WITH JALICEFREAK66 AND SOME OTHER FRIENDS IM SOOOOOO SORRY!**


End file.
